


Let me hold you tight

by brittanyedison



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmare, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: “Go back to sleep.”Takes place in 6x02. Britta comes back after the argument with her parents. She avoids talking to anyone.Later that night, Annie hears her sobbing.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Kudos: 24





	Let me hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first time I am posting something community related - I hope you'll like it! I recently finished the show and I absolutely reccomend it! Plus, brittannie are amazing and they have my heart;)  
> I used a prompt from the "100 ways to say 'I love you'" list, by p0ck3tf0x on tumblr!  
> SIDENOTE:  
> this fic includes nightmare/bad dream! If it makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, I suggest you to not read this fic. I apologize and I hope my next fic would be more comfortable to you!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Much love xx

Annie was sitting on the sofa quietly next to Abed. They were watching a movie- Annie didn’t pay attention. She was worried about Britta.

Britta was her friend, and Annie hated the fact that she hurt her. She didn’t want to. She only tried to help. She wanted to hug Britta- Both Britta’s. The one that is in the present, and past Britta - Who was so furious and hurt that she ran away. Truth is, if you’d ask Annie if she thought she’d ever see Britta Perry like this, she would say no. She looked up to Britta, thinking that she’s the coolest person ever, she wanted to be Britta. And the fact that Britta had issues with her parents didn’t change it, but only made Annie appreciate her friend more.

She felt weird. This whole day was a mess. It was 6PM and Britta hasn’t come back yet. 

“Do you think she’ll come back?” She suddenly asked Abed.

“Of course. Unless she got written off and we’ll never see her again.” Abed threw another popcorn into his mouth and Annie let out a loud sigh, 

“Abed, this isn’t a tv show!” She stood up, “What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt? What if she got lost?!”

“She’s a main character, she’ll obviously come back. She has to get a closure, if they do write her off. Otherwise fans will be upset. Either way she’ll come back.”

“ **Abed!** ” Annie growled. “It’s been 5 hours since she left! I’m calling Jeff.”

Just as she was about to dial his number, the apartment’s door got opened.

“You don’t need to call Jeff.”

Annie turned around immediately. Britta closed the door after her and then stood without saying anything.

“Britta!!” Annie ran towards her, but Britta took a step back.

“I get it, you’re mad but… I-- We!!” Annie quickly corrected herself, “Were really worried about you!”

“Do me a favor, Annie. And forget about it, okay?”

“I can’t just forget about it! You ran away, you were out for  **five hours** , you didn’t say anything, you didn’t answer my texts, my calls-”

“I just needed some time alone.”

“You could’ve told me I was freaking out! I almost called the police.”

“You know I hate the police.” Britta said bitterly as she crossed her arms against her chest.

“I couldn’t care less, Britta. You disappeared and I care about you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” She said, then walked away to Annie’s room, 

“Britt-”

“I’m not sleeping on their damn sofa!!” Britta yelled and slammed the door shut.

Annie stood there, didn’t know what to say.

“You know, people would use this scene to make sad video edits of you two.” Abed pointed out and Annie let out a loud sigh and crashed on Britta’s red sofa.

“I hope there’s happy edits.”

Abed looked at Annie for a couple of moments and then looked up at the screen.

Annie stared at the ceiling without saying anything.

-

It was 2AM when Annie heard noises of sobbing and shouting. Abed was sitting, his head leaned back, eyes closed. A movie was playing, and Annie assumed he must’ve fallen asleep while watching. She took the remote and paused it, then she heard another sob.

**_“Please let me stay. Please. I’ll get better I promise- Please!”_ **

The voice was coming from her room, where Britta was sleeping.

Annie got up from the sofa quickly. Her leg got stuck in the blanket and she fell, which caused a loud noise. 

She looked up, Abed was still sleeping, and the sobs from her room stopped. Annie put the blanket back on the sofa and ran towards the room.

“Britta!”

When Annie stormed into the room, she found Britta sitting. Her eyes were red and a bit squinted, considering the fact she just woke up from what Annie assumed was a bad dream.

“Are you okay?” Annie closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards Britta.

“Go back to sleep.” Britta rubbed her eyes. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and hugged herself with it.

She looked scared. As if she was a little child who just woke up from a nightmare.

“No.” Annie sat down on the bed in front of her friend, who immediately turned around. “I heard you from the living room.”

“No you didn’t.”

Annie sighed with a little smile. “I heard you sobbing.”

“Then pretend you didn’t.”

“I can’t.” She said in a warm, calmed voice. Britta turned around to face her, the blanket no longer covering her, it was laying on her legs.

“Yeah, sure you can. You just get up, walk out of the room, go back to sleep and forget this ever happened. Easy.”

Annie ignored Britta and then asked. “Who were you talking to in your dream?”

“No one.”

“You were talking to someone. You were begging them to let you stay.”

Britta was silent for a few moments until tears started to form in her eyes.

“You guys.”

“What?” 

Britta took a deep breath,

“I walked into the study room one morning, you all were there. Even Troy. And my parents. And- I was about to sit down when Jeff grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Troy said he missed everyone except me, and that he was doing great without all my annoying stuff and all my protests and the fights for justice, you know. That I was only holding the group back from becoming something bigger and stronger. And then you all nodded and Jeff pointed out that we could get another hot blonde chick to replace me. Then he and Troy grabbed my arms and started pulling me out of the study room. Then I woke up.”

Annie was speechless. She leaned in to hug her friend, but Britta shook her head. Annie respected that and leaned back.

“Is it about the conversation you had with your parents?”

Britta nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. “It was about time you’d realize how broken I am. I loved blaming my parents because it made me feel good about myself. Like, ‘Hey, Britta, you did nothing wrong! Your parents are just asses!!’ And the truth is- I’m a mess.”

“We all are, Britta!”

“Not as much as I am! I’m the definition of mess. If you’d open a dictionary, you’d see a picture of me next to ‘mess’.”

Annie straightened up, “I refuse to believe it. Britta, we all have troubles with our parents. That doesn’t mean we’re evil.”

“I was willing to twist the truth to make my parents look like the villains so I could be the hero. I was willing to do it with everyone. I’m that selfish, that I’m willing to roast other people to make me look better.”

“No, Britta, no. You were looking from the point of view of a  **teenager** . Your parents left a bad impression on you before you left, and that’s what you remembered from them. Now they improved and got better and they’re not those people anymore, and neither are you. You inspire me every day. Your passion and what you’re willing to do for your friends and the world is amazing, you’re selfless and kind, and you’re so confident and awesome and-”

Before Annie could finish her sentence or even realize what’s going on, Britta’s lips were on hers.

She didn’t back off. She leaned into the kiss.

Britta let go of her, her eyes filled with horror and regret. “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry Annie I-”

“Why are you apologizing?” Annie smiled.

“It was just so beautiful what you said and I wasn’t thinking and I shouldn’t have done this-”

Annie cut her off by leaning in and kissing her. Britta closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the kiss. She put her hands on Annie’s shoulders and kissed her gently.

Annie stopped and looked deeply into her friend’s-  **_or something more than a friend,_ ** eyes. Britta’s hands were still on her shoulders, and so Annie put her hand on Britta’s. 

“I like you, Annie.” She said quietly.

“I like you too. And I want this, us. I want to be with you. And I want you to know everything I said I meant it, and the study group would never leave you no matter what. You’re the heart of this group. We all have flaws, and that’s okay.”

Britta’s eyes were filled with softness. “Did I ever tell you you’re the best person I know?”

“No?”

“Then now I’m saying it,” She looked into Annie’s eyes; Her blue eyes that Britta loved so much. Everything about Annie was beautiful, and though she didn’t think it was possible, the girl looked even more beautiful as the moon’s light shined on her.

Annie was smiling, “Can we go and talk to your parents tomorrow?”

“You’d come with me?”

“Of course.”

Britta nodded. Annie clapped her hands quietly, considering it was early in the morning, but a smile was all over her face.

“Good night, Britta.” She said as she got up and walked towards the door.

“Wait!”

Annie stopped and turned around, “Stay with me?” Britta asked quietly.

“Of course.” Annie said without a second thought and slipped into the bed, next to Britta. They were laying on the side, looking at each other.

“Is this a dream?” Annie said quietly,

“If it is - It’s the best dream ever.” Britta whispered.

Annie closed her eyes, and then she felt the soft touch of the person she was crushing on for so long. 

The touch of Britta Perry’s lips on her cheek.


End file.
